Corrugated structures are used for a variety of purposes. For example, roofing material may be constructed of corrugated structures, such as those used to construct greenhouses, patio roofs, etc. In some applications, corrugated structures may be coupled to or may include a skin structure to define a structural assembly that has desired properties and that generally is stronger and/or stiffer than the skin alone. Corrugated cardboard used to construct typical boxes is one example of such a structural assembly. Aerospace structures are also examples of structural assemblies that often include a skin. For example, typical fuselages are constructed of a skin that is coupled to several distinct frame members that extend circumferentially around and that are spaced longitudinally along the inside of the fuselage and several distinct stringers that extend longitudinally along and that are spaced circumferentially around the inside of the fuselage. Recently, aerospace structures, such as fuselages, are being manufactured from fiber reinforced composite materials, such as carbon fiber reinforced polymers. Utilizing known methods of construction, fiber reinforced composite stringers are formed individually and are individually either coupled to the associated skin in an outer mold line layup arrangement or coupled to an inner mold line layup mandrel prior to the associated skin being coupled directly to several individual stringers. Historically, it has not been possible to construct a series of multiple stringers from the same unitary piece of composite material and meet the requisite specifications of the bridging between the body of a stringer and the adjacent flange of a stringer.